Flashback: Heated NaLu & Idiotic, Yet Angelic Kids
by Beautifully Natural
Summary: Asha and Lux, Natsu and Lucy's two teenage kids ask how their beloved parents became an item. But what if the Flashback is too nas-tay-tay to handle? And why in the world is Asha, Lux and Natsu sprinting to the Guild and back? OhMyTreeStumps, HAS THIS FAM' GONE WACK? Read to find out! And if you like Heated NaLu and Comedy, your so going to adore this little fic' !


_Hello, and Good Morning my beautiful sunshines! I hope you all have had a hearty, delicious breakfast! Sque, here's another fic' written by yours truly! I hope you all like it. Please don't read if you don't ship NaLu! But then again, I ship all the ships that have Lucy with any guy. So, yeah ... Haha, but here, I hope you all like it! I love you all! Well, here goes nothing, tell me if you guy's like it. Hope you all like it! Squeakers. Here goes:_

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

_Flashback: _**Heated NaLu & Idiotic Yet Angelic Kids**

_No One's P.O.V._

_"Natsu," Lucy said, poking Natsu's shoulder._

_"Wath, Luth?" Natsu grinned. Lucy grimaced in disgust, looking away._

_"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Lucy scolded loudly, catching a few of her fellow Guild Member's attention. Natsu swallowed, and frowned._

_"Don't be such a tomato, Luce." Natsu pouted._

_"Ne? How am I being a tomato? A tomato, Natsu, is a vegetable. How am I being a red, plump, vegetable?" Lucy said, scrunching up her face, flushed and blushing a healthy red._

_"Because, your face is red. And you have plump lips," Natsu said, seductively._

_Natsu began to edge closer to Lucy, until Lucy could feel Natsu's hot breath brushing against her neck, which somehow, began to blush a healthy red also._

_"You're so weird, Luce," Natsu whispered in Lucy's ear. Lucy began to blush a dark, crimson red. She didn't bother push away Natsu, because Lucy has loved Natsu for the longest time ever. And she was aching for a day like this to happen._

_"N-Ne, Natsu ... What's wrong with you?" Lucy asked, startled. Even if she did want this to happen, why so quick? A minute he's fine, and the next it's like Nastu has gone berserk._

_"Nothing. I just want you Luce." Natsu slurred, and with that final statement, Lucy dove in to kiss her fiery, hot Dragon._

_Natsu and Lucy's tongues battled for a while, and Natsu dominated Lucy. Lucy was pushed up against a wall, and had her arms wrapped around Natsu's neck. Natsu then snaked his slender, muscular arms around Lucy's waist._

_Needing air, they pulled apart._

_Natsu's eyes blazed with lust and needing. And Lucy's did too. After all, when you have just finally had a taste of your mate, (A/N Yes people, Natsu finally realized that Lucy is his mate!) you probably want to go a bit further._

_Natsu gave Lucy a pleading sign, and she could see that in his eye's, he was begging for more. And Natsu Dragneel never begs._

_Lucy nodded and with that sign of assurance, Natsu carried Lucy bridal style, out of the Guild and proceeded his way to her oh-so comfortable bed._

_Making his way to her apartment, he kicked her door open, leaving a huge dent, and received a glare from his mate. I'll fix it later. After we do some business. Natsu thought, smirking._

_And with that final thought, he dropped her on the bed, proceeding to do some business._

"And that's how your father and I became an item, and eventually got married, and had you two idiotic, angels!" Lucy exclaimed.

Asha, a fifteen year old girl, and her Brother, Lux, a seventeen year old boy, grimaced.

"_Mom!_ That's nas-tay-tay!" Lux hissed, pretending to cry and gag.

"Tch, yeah! How could you, Dad! And here I thought my parents were at least a _bit proper!_" Asha sneered, fake gagging also.

"Oh, cut it out you two! You asked, and we told. Your guys' fault for wanting to know!" Natsu laughed.

(A/N I picked the names Asha & Lux because Asha means Life, Hope or Wish and Lux means Light, Lucy's name also means Light, so I figured that's what Lucy would name her precious baby boy!)

"But _Dad._ That's just ... Revolting. I mean ... _How could you?_ And so fast too! You disgust me!" Asha sneered, and then fake-gagged. "But I guess I still love you!"Asha then quickly said.

"Yeah, same here Dad." Lux smiled.

Natsu and Lucy's kids were exceptionally good-looking.

Lux had Lucy's blonde hair, but had Natsu's dark, piercing onyx-colored eyes. His skin was flawless, and he was at a good height for a seventeen year old. He has rockstar teeth, always glittering white and has a radiant smile. He was athletic and is a Elemental Dragon Slayer.

Asha was beautiful, and naturally gorgeous. Unlike Lucy, Asha refused to wear makeup. She was completely confident with her image and appearance and had Natsu's salmon (A/N I truly think it's pink, but all right!) hair but had Lucy's deep chocolate brown eyes.

Asha's skin was flawless, and Asha _is_ pretty tall. Asha has white, fang-like teeth and is as swift as a ninja on steroids. She is a Re-Quip Mage, learning from her Aunt Titania, and is also a Celestial Mage, gaining it naturally from her Mother (A/N Lucy never lends her Keys to her Daughter, Asha but instead Asha possesses Platinum Keys and Dragon Keys), and a Water and Ice Mage, learning from Aunt Juvia and Uncle Gray. She's also a natural-born Bookworm, and was a Solid Script Mage also, learning from Aunt Levy. She was also a Takeover Mage. Learning from the Strauss Siblings. Which had her Two Beloved Aunts and Man Uncle; MiraJane Satan Strauss, ElfMan Beast Strauss & Lisanna Tigress Strauss.

"Now, there's only _one_ more chicken that your Mother made ..." Natsu said, hungry as a Dragon who hasn't eaten for days.

_"I want it!"_ Asha whined.

"No way. I think _I _deserve it." Lux scoffed.

"Uh, _no?_ I'm your Mother's lover and husband, it should be _mine_! It's fair." Natsu said, scrunching up his face.

"Uh, _who's_ the one who made it? Oh yeah, _me!_ So I should decide. Hm, whoever runs to the Guild and back the fastest wins!" Lucy yelled, sure that her husband and two kids would surely refuse the offer and dare, and just slump and whine.

But, _boy_ was she wrong.

_**"Deal!" **_

Natsu, Lux and Asha shouted in unison, proceeding to sprint all the way to the Guild and back.

Lucy sweat-dropped, and sighed.

_I have idiots for kids. And a moron for a husband!_

Lucy thought, smiling like an idiot. (A/N Lol ~! That one's for you, Daydreaming Daydreamer! Love you girl!)

But I guess that's why I love them!

**Yup. This is ****_my_**** perfect family.**

_And that is the end of this fic' ~ ! I hope you all liked it! You guys are such darlings. Well. I love you all! And I hope you all liked this lil' fic' I put together! Love y'all, lots! Deuces!_


End file.
